The Related Patent is incorporated herein by specific reference for the purpose of the background of the invention, the field of the invention, the description of the prior art, and the detailed description of the elements of the present disclosure which are common with that of the Related Patent, as will be referred to specifically herein.
The invention herein differs from the invention of the Related Patent in that a new conveyor mechanism is provided having top and bottom transport sections which are synchronized in their movement, each section having restrainer brackets for engaging a respective folded blank and lading formation and thereby enable more positive engagement and accurate movement of the formation along the conveyor mechanism for faster and improved operation of the packaging machine.
The invention herein also includes novel end flange engagement and retaining members for holding the end flanges of the body blank in folded-over position as the body blank leaves the discharge station of the packaging machine for engagement with the cover blank. The retaining members are withdrawn from engagement with the end flanges prior to engagement of the body blank with the cover blank. The retaining members are moved away from the end flanges by cam-operated means to permit the body blank to proceed through the machine.